Naruto of the Chameleon
by Banshee-024
Summary: Two forgotten clan make their return at the Chunin exam of Konoha. Naruto is back to Konoha after 7 years since his disappearance. How will Konoha react when they will recognize the young foreign Ninja as the Jinchuriki they despised the very existence? How will the Sandaime react to him when he will see for the first time? Rated M for obvious reason.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _The Namikaze clan is a clan full of mystery, the only alive clan member known to the world was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. But there is one thing the history didn't show, the Namikaze clan is alive and well, and they are on their way to extract a child of that clan away from the grasp of Konoha who shun their chieftain grandson. They are manipulator of shadows just like the Nara clan but in a deeper level that they can harmonize their body with the shadows disappearing from everyone sight. Sensors and Doujutsu cannot pick them up which is the reason why they remained a secret clan most of the time. Minato disappearance was an accident, he was taken by a traveller to Konoha, and he was just only a baby that got lost in the wood exploring away from a secret village, escaping the vigilance of his parents when he was only 2._

 _When the incident of the nine tails on Konoha was heard thorough the world, the clan was surprised by the name of the Yondaime Hokage. He was a Namikaze. At least the boy knew his clan name. Two High level Shinobi were dispatched to see if there was any other Namikaze in Konoha, they were ordered to 'rescue' them from Konoha if they see anyone having the traits of the clan in Konoha. These two shinobi were Hayate Namikaze and Azumi Namikaze, they went in Konoha as Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, a father and daughter ramen chefs. The Namikaze clan had many allies in the many hidden villages. Sympathizer, spies and merchant. They were feared just like the Uzumaki, the hiding of the clan was a response to the nearly extermination of their closest ally the Uzumaki._

 _Our tales begin when Uzumaki Naruto is thrown out of the Orphanage at the age of 5..._

* * *

"Don't come back you demon brat. You are the reason why we lost money" said the administrator which was a women with black hairs.

"I'm no demon you old hag!" yelled Naruto as he sprinted toward the merchant district.

He walked to the merchant district, many stopped when they saw the boy whiskers, making him look like a fox. They started whispering amongst themselves while pointing at the boy. Naruto didn't like being pointed at and he walked in a faster pace to avoid them. Someone yelled at him.

"Hey kid... Are you hungry?" asked an old man in front of his Ramen stand. The old man was smiling. The boy stomach grumbled... He was hungry, he didn't eat since two day ago when they suddenly started to cut the ration for him.

"Yes I am... Old-san" said Naruto holding his belly who grumbled louder this time.

"Well come in, it's on the house" smiled the old man. The villagers were stunned that someone would feed the demon brat for free. The boy had never tried Ramen, he loved it instantly when the noodles entered his mouth.

"This is the food of the gods!" said Naruto wanting another. Ayame was smiling, this boy was the embodiment of the Uzumaki Clan, they also loved the Namikaze's ramen.

"Why don't stay with us for the day? Don't you have a home?" asked Teuchi, Naruto face darkened.

"I was in the orphanage, they kicked me out and called me a demon brat..." said the boy looking down, he had completely stopped eating his ramen. Teuchi ruffled the boy's hairs.

"Well... Why don't you stay with us? We planned to get out of the village for a few days. Want to come with us?" said Teuchi smiling.

"Sure! I always wanted to see the world! Staying inside the village is boring, there is nothing to do" said Naruto who went back in eating his ramen. After finishing his bowl, he yawned...

"Ho, someone is sleepy" chuckled Teuchi, Naruto nodded "Ayame, take Naruto to our guest room"

"Hai, oto-sama" said Ayame who grabbed the boy and both went upstairs. Teuchi had closed the stand. He then summoned a small Tiger cub.

"What do you need Hayate-sama" said the small creature.

"We found the Grandson of Lord Hanzo" said Teuchi

"I will inform lord Hanzo immediately" said the Tiger cub "When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow we will travel back. This mission had lasted too long. I hope my wife will forgive me" said Teuchi. Ayame just came back from upstairs.

"Are we pulling out now?" said Ayame

"Yes, we will go look for the boy possessions in the Hokage office tonight" said Teuchi

"This is not going to be easy, the ANBU will be a pain in the ass" said Ayame. "The boy is sleeping and I sealed the door and windows. No one can come in without triggering them"

"Good, we move tonight at 11. And get out of the village at 3. We will be home... either tomorrow if I can pull the jutsu off or a few weeks if I got rusty"

"I can't wait to go back home. I hope Takashi waited for me" said Ayame.

"He better be, I'll castrate him if he dishonored his vow" said Teuchi unsheathing a very sharp Katana. They quickly dispatched the chef uniform and went for the black uniform with black tabi boots, they were easier and more versatile than ninja sandals. He strapped the Katana on his back then strapped his hood and masking covering most of his face except for his eyes. Ayame did the same, but instead of Katana, she had a Kyoketsu shogei Knife which was a knife with a chains attached to an end and a metallic ball on the other. A good defensive and offensive weapon. Both of them after finishing their preparation dissolved into shadows...

Hokage palace...

The office was empty, both Shinobi didn't get any trouble getting in and neutralizing the ANBU with paralyzing poison then knocking them out. Teuchi quickly searched through the desk, while Ayame was lock-picking a hidden door behind the bookshelf. He found what he came for, there was some sealed scrolls with Naruto name on it and other scrolls with the Uzumaki crest and the Yondaime name on it. Teuchi quickly applied a copying sealing technique for the scrolls and left them.

"Ayame..." whispered Teuchi

"I know... I sensed three high chakra coming to us... Got it!" she said after opening the door, the old man quickly did the copying sealing technique then left in a hurry. They put everything back and melted in the shadow before the door was opened by the Sandaime. The ANBU were taken to the hospital to see if they had anything harmful done to them. Kakashi was there next to him.

"I sense something..." he said

"Whoever that was... he didn't take anything inside... strange..." said Sandaime looking everywhere.

Back at the closed Ramen Stand. Two shadow emerged from the ground. Hayate and Azumi laughed, they finished the retrieval of Naruto belongings without them finding out. Now they had to prepare for the journey to home.

That morning at 9.

Teuchi and Ayame were in civilians clothing on a car pulled by a bull. Naruto was already outside of the village, Teuchi made sure to use the Shadow evasion technique for it.

"Halt, what are you doing?" said the Chunin guard, the other guard went to the car and inspected it.

"Going to the land of river, we were offered a job there" said Teuchi smiling.

"He is not inside" said the other Chunin.

"You're looking for someone?" asked Ayame

"Not civilians business. Move along" said the Chunin, both ramen chefs drove away leaving the hidden leaves for good.

After 20 minute since the car had gone from Konoha, a small blond boy emerged from the shadows of the trees, he quickly sat on Ayame laps.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto eager to go in an adventure.

"That's a secret" smiled Ayame poking Naruto nose who laughed. After a good two hours in the roads, Ayame used a powerful sonar Jutsu to look around, no one was around except them.

"Alright don't move boy" said Teuchi as he started to form hand signs fastly " **Shadow release: Travel of the Underworld** "

A large shadow started to form around the car and the bull, this startled Naruto but Ayame was holding him tightly and told him to not be scared that everything would be alright. He calmed and watched with fascination what was going on. The shadow completely surrounded them as they started to sink on it. Once the jutsu was over, they at the entrance of a village or maybe a clan compound. The vegetation was very different from the fire country, instead of large trees and green bushes. They were on a mountain side, with building carved on the rocks and large wood bridges relying them. There was a huge carving on the rock that remind the boy of the Hokage palace.

"Welcome to New-Uzushio. Naruto, the hidden village of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan" smiled Ayame.

"My clan? Ayame-nee-san?" said Naruto fascinated by the beauty of it, he was more impressed when he looked around. The wood on the foot at the mountain had different colors like it was in autumn. They were in a country in the north.

"My real name is Azumi Naruto, and my father is named Hayate. We both are Namikaze" explained the lady. Hayate pulled out of the car and walked toward the gate, it's opened then he came back and the car went inside the walls.

"Welcome Home Hayate-sama" said the guard wearing a dark blue armor.

"Thanks. Can you warn the Namikaze chieftain and the Uzumaki clanhead? We will bring an esteemed guest to the palace" said Hayate who got out of the car followed by Ayame and Naruto who looked around. Citizen looked around and pointed at the small boy. The guard nodded before disappearing in a shadow shunshin.

"Wow! I wish I could do that" said Naruto pointing where the guard was. Azumi giggled.

"We need to go see the leaders Naruto. I believe one of them is your grandfather" said Azumi

 _First step as a Genin_

"I can believe that this boy is the son of the princess of Uzu" said the Uzumaki clanhead, after reading the documents brought by Hayate and Azumi. They were happy, the boy was fairly intimidated by the looks of the elders of the both clans. The Namikaze clan were wearing grey Kimono with a Blue leather pauldron. The Uzumaki were wearing similar clothe but with a red Pauldron. The Namikaze had mostly yellow with some orange hairs while the other clan had mostly red and purple hair. The Namikaze Clanhead had a black kimono with two large yellow strip going from his belt to his shoulders, the Uzumaki clan head had one similar but with red strips.

"Come forward young man" said the Namikaze clanhead, he looked like a very strict man like some war hawk in Konoha. The young boy walked toward him, he was intimidated by all the stern look, and he tried not to look around and walked forward. The old man hugged him, surprising and startling him. "At last my grandson is home"

Naruto gaped "You're my Jiji?" the man nodded, he hugged the old man back. The elders from both clan smiled.

After the boy went to sleep after he had acquainted with his grandfather figure, the elders were infuriated that Konoha had used the boy as a Jinchuriki. At least he was saved from a life in the street. This boy was to be the next leader of both of their clan.

"What do you suggest Fujimoto" said Hanzo

"We cleanse the boy body from the demon fox inside him" said the Uzumaki leader

"And kill my little boy?" said Hanzo

"No, we have many secrets, Uzu was not destroyed on a wimp. We were feared for our art in Fuinjutsu and also for a treasure that my clan hold since the sage of the six path" said Fujimoto

"If you can get the fox out of my little boy without killing him, you have my blessing" said Hanzo

"I'll get Izuna and Sayuri for the sealing technique. It will take 2 month before we can fully extract the Biju. It's imperative that the boy doesn't unlock his chakra until then. If he does, then it will be impossible for the beast to be extracted without killing Naruto" said Fujimoto who got up and walked to the door.

"Don't worry. Get the seal ready, I'll make sure that he doesn't unlock it even by accident" said Hanzo who went back to reading the scrolls. His son was a genius, the Flying thunder god, a Kinjutsu of the Nidaime Hokage that he copied with the help of a seal, the Rasengan but was mildly disturbed with the Shiki Fujin an Uzumaki clan technique. The old man smirked, he would make sure that the boy would surpass Minato. He couldn't train his son but he could train his grandson.

The elders who remained silent quickly got up and went home. A lot was said today and they were not pleased with Konoha right now.

2 month later...

Naruto was inside a temple inside the mountain, it was a very dark place where he was told to stay inside the circle where many characters were drawn on the stone. It was scribbling that he knew, they were about to use a sealing art on him.

"Hanzo-Jiji, what's going on?" asked Naruto a little afraid

"Don't worry Naruto. You have a beast sealed inside you. A demon fox, we are going to extract or it will hinder you potential a lot" said Hanzo as he promised that he would sat next to him.

"Will it hurt?" asked Naruto

"No, it won't but you will feel a pressure on your stomach like you had energy being sucked out of you. It will be normal. We will cleanse your body and chakra network from the beast poisonous chakra" explained the grandfather. Naruto nodded holding his grandfather hand tightly. Hanzo signaled them to begin the sealing. There was an Uzumaki mask on another circle that would be where the beast would be held.

" **Sealing Art: Positive transfer of the heaven** " said Fujimoto. Izuna and Sayuri maintained the dog seal as their faces started to leak sweat. Naruto felt a pressure on his belly, the sensation startled him as he clinged on his grandfather's arm.

"It will be over soon. Naruto" reassured Hanzo, a red chakra leaked from Naruto seal and entered the mask.

"Since when did I had this seal?" asked Naruto after he lifted his shirt to see where that red chakra was coming from.

"I'll explain everything after this is over" said Hanzo. The operation lasted for three hours, the last once of red chakra went to the Uzumaki Mask, the mask started to shift from a human face with horn to a hornless fox face with 9 Matagama symbols on the forehead.

Naruto felt dizzy, his grandpa was right, he did feel weakened and soon was snoring on his granddad side. The old man smiled, the operation was success, if something went wrong, he wouldn't be sleeping now.

"You did it. Fujimoto" smiled Hanzo

"Did you doubt me Hanzo?" said a panting Fujimoto. The old man chuckled as he picked up young Naruto.

"I did, when was the last you did a sealing technique of this magnitude" said Hanzo

"That was right before the end of the second shinobi war. I saved my people, I had to sacrifice a large part of them to save what was savable" said Fujimoto, he looked downcast. He remembered that night. The attack was brutal, the city wall fell, the guard towers fell, and even the palace fell in a matter of minute. He had used a space-time sealing technique to transport as many people out of the island to the north of the demon country outskirt. An old outpost of the Uzumaki from the warring states era. In order to save the children and women, the men had to fight the invaders. He was supposed to die that day but the clanhead of that time pushed him inside the vortex circle. Right after that, there was a tale of the Uzumaki extermination around the world, with the tale of the Uzumaki Ashiyo using a powerful self-destruct technique to kill as many invaders inside the walls.

Hanzo let his old friend with his memories as he went outside the temple to the clinic.

"Fuso, I would like you to see if little Naruto is alright"

"Hai, Hanzo-sama" said the redhead woman who started to scan the boy's body. A little girl came in

"Mom... Who is this boy?" asked the redhead girl with glasses.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" said Hanzo

"He is my cousin?" said the little girl beaming to find a new potential friend of her age.

"Yes and no" said Fuso smiling

"He is your cousin by name only, but you don't share the same blood. He is from the main branch, while both of us are from a parallel branch" explained the medical ninja

"Hmph! I'll still see him as my cousin" said the girl, Hanzo chuckled. Another girl came in, she had redhairs too.

"Hey Karin, let's go eat some Ramen at Hideki Stand" said the new comer

"Shut up Tayuya, I don't feel like eating. Look here is cousin Naruto!" she said pointing at the snoring boy on the table.

"But he is a Namikaze" said Tayuya who got closer and watched the boy.

"He is also an Uzumaki from the main branch" said Karin.

Naruto started to move, he yawned, stretched his arms, got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Jiji... I'm hungry" said Naruto half-asleep, then his eyes looked around then saw two girls staring at him "Cute"

Both girls blushed, Karin looked away while Tayuya was stuttering.

"W..w...who are you calling cute!" she said angrily but still blushed.

Naruto still half-asleep shrugged and said "You two"

Tayuya face was now the same colors has her hairs, Karin was the same.

"Hanzo-sama. Naruto is exhausted, he will need to rest. With the operation that he went through. The boy will need to eat healthier and I suggest he doesn't do any effort for a week" said Fuso, she ruffled Naruto hairs. The boy sighed.

"Eat this Naruto" Naruto still not totally out of his funk just grabbed the soft spongy bread and ate it. He woke up with a jolt.

"Hahahahaha. I didn't say to swallow the bread in one go" said Hanzo

"Wow... Thank you Jiji, that's just hit it at the right place" said Naruto rubbing his belly. "By the way... Where are we?"

"In the clinic, Fuso-chan was taking a look at you and these girls are Tayuya and Karin Uzumaki" said the old man. Naruto stared at them.

"You're still cute" blurted out Naruto, Hanzo had a belly laugh, Fuso giggled.

"D... Don't mock us! We are not cute!" said Tayuya

"We will be dangerous Kunoichi!" said Karin "Even Tsunade of the Sannin will be inferior to us!"

 _Intermission_

5 month later...

Naruto was in the backyard of the elder palace which was a training yard carved inside the mountain. Naruto was being taught the basic stance of the Uzumaki Whirlwind Taijutsu style. He was panting a lot, he felt lighter since that time with the sealing with Fujimoto-jiji. Hanzo was teaching how to use feint and deliver powerful kicks on the head then how to use fist, palm, backhand, knee, elbow and evasion.

"Not good enough... Again" said Hanzo, Naruto dashed as he did a reverse kick on his grandpa torso. The old man blocked it, the hit was nasty as there was a shockwave of wind on the grandpa hairs. "That's more like it. Again!"

Tayuya, Karin, Akin, Yuto and Tsuna were watching the fight. They wanted to learn this style as well. In Uzushio there was two style of fighting in the Ninja Academy. The most offensive one was the Whirlwind style, the more defensive was the whirlpool style. Naruto launched a side back kick then went for a jump reverse kick from his left leg continued on his momentum and finished by a turning kick who landed on his grandfather chest who almost stumbled back.

"Impressive. Again" smiled Hanzo. Naruto was panting, this training was hard. Before jiji would teach him how to take his chakra, he will need to learn this style first and get the basic. Naruto decided to go a different pattern of attack, he made a feint move that he was about to use a kick again but shifted at last moment and went for a punch that connected with his jiji belly. The grandfather was smiling, his grandson was getting the git of this style nicely in only a few weeks. "Okay, the spar is over. Fujimoto will teach you the basic of the Whirlpool"

The Uzumaki elder came in and told the other who wanted to learn this technique to get in the square of the training ground. The 5 children who stared, quickly made their way inside and followed the movement made by the elder Uzumaki.

 _Intermission_

Two years later...

Naruto was now 7, he wore the Kimono of the Namikaze clan along with the Uzumaki crest on the back to state that he was from both clan. He was walking toward the council chamber along with Tayuya and Karin. The three of them were asked to go there by a SHADOW. They wore black mask along with the black attire, they were the best that Uzu could muster in their ranks beside the black agents. Hayate and Azumi were part of it. The civilians waved at the younglings, their returned the waves.

A Chunin guard opened the door and motioned them to enter. The three children entered, they were greeted by the entire council.

"Ah! Naruto-chan, Karin-chan, Tayuya-chan" said Hanzo

"Hello Hanzo-jiji/sama" bowed Naruto followed by the two girls besides him.

"Hayate, you can come out" said Fujimoto. There was a shadow in the corner of the wall, a form came from it. The three children gasped in surprised. There was nothing in the shadow, they could see the wall, but yet Hayate just came out of nowhere when he was lighted side of the room.

"Hello, Little-Naruto" said Hayate, the young boy nodded before returning his attention to his grandfather. Hayate was wearing a black Jonin vest, underneath was a long-sleeved grey T-shirt, the logo of red Uzu on the back. Grey-black camo pants with mid-knee long black tabi boots and a dark grey Hitai-ate

"Naruto, Karin, Tayuya. You three were put in a team as Genin of the village of Uzushio. Your Sensei for the next 3 years will be under Hayate Namikaze" said Hanzo. The three newest appointed Genin nodded.

"I have a question Hanzo-jiji" said Naruto

"Ask"

"After we have done the three years. What will we do after?" asked Naruto.

"You will be authorized to participate in a Chunin exam held in Konoha five years. The remaining two years will be spent in Local and outside black market mission" said Hanzo, the elders started to whispers amongst themselves. They had keep the village location a secret and no Genin had been formed to join a Chunin exam since a long time ago. They were drafted into the SHADOW program to get the Chunin or Jonin level in two to three years then come the Black Agent training ground, they were formed as spies and infiltrators, basically Black Ops operatives like the Root ANBU.

"The Chunin exam?" said Tayuya

"Aren't we keeping this village location a secret?" said Karin

"Do you think it's wise to show the world that Uzushio is still there? What if Kumo, Iwa and Kiri stood together again to face us?" asked Naruto.

"Kumo and Iwa are at each other throats and Kiri is in the middle of a bloody civil war" said Hanzo who smirked and the elders where chuckling. "Besides, it's time our closest ally know that we are back and stronger than ever"

"Konoha?" said Naruto, the Uzumaki clan head nodded. "Will that be all?" Hanzo nodded.

"Okay, now that's its out. Let's go Team one" said Hayate motioning the three newly appointed Genin to follow him. They went to the training ground that were reserved for the SHADOW teams.

"Okay, now that you are now the first Genin Team that will compete in a Chunin exam. You will learn everything from the basic of the basic to the extreme chakra control that we use to control the shadow" said Hayate sitting in front of a log pool.

"Sensei what will we be learning for the next three year? Do we do mission to get experience?" asked Tayuya

"No, for the next three year, I will be training you each day until you three get into a good level. My level" said Hayate smiled the black clad ninja

"Do we learn to do that shadow technique you did? That was cool" said Naruto, Tayuya nodded and Karin smirked. Hayate searched inside his pocket and got out three Hitai-ate with the Uzu symbol on it. Naruto looked at it, he was smiling, his dream was to be a Ninja and how that was completed. He needed to set a new goal. Placed the forehead protector no his forehead, tightened the knock behind his head. He liked the grey fabric of his headband, it went well with his Kimono.

"Okay, today, I want you to see Old Toyotomi. And get acceptable Ninja gear from him. He also sell weapons and others useful wears for Ninja. Get what you want, I'll train you these three years into... pretty much everything" said Hayate smiling before disappearing in a shadow shunshin. Tayuya went home along with Karin, they would go there with their parents. Jiji was busy at the palace, so he would go there alone. He waved at people who waved at him when he walked toward the Toyotomi store.

"Naruto-chan" said the old man smiling "You're here for your Ninja gear?"

"Hai! I was made Genin" said Naruto, Toyotomi lifted an eyebrow.

"Hanzo-sama doesn't want to hide anymore?" said Toyotomi to himself. "Ho well. Come let's take your measurement then look for clothes and ninja gear that would suit a Genin"

The Old man took measure of the boy length and heights. He pulled different clothes in different of shade of grey to black. Naruto ditched the Kimono and went for a fishnet armor then went for a dark grey shirt with a black vest letting it open. He had a dark grey ANBU pants with black Tabi boots. He brought five full set for a week along with white to grey regular clothes when he would not be in training or have days off. He was also offered a mask to hide his face and a bandana to hide his blonde hairs. Some simply went with a dying hair seal from the Uzumaki clan to hide their clan traits.

"A few more years and you will look like your granddad" said the store vendor

"I hope so. Jiji awesome" said the 7 year old.

Both went to the weapon side of the store, Naruto looked around, Shuriken, Kunai, paper bombs, paper flash, paper smoke bomb, gauntlets, claws, Tanto, chokuto, Katana, Ninjato, Kusarigama, war fans, Naginata and many other Ninja tools. He went with the Ninjato.

"Ah! Yes, a fine weapon for a Shadow" said the vendor. "If I may?"

Naruto handed the weapon to the old man, the old man showed him two techniques in the backyard of the store with the Ninjato which was shorter than the Katana. Quick draw which offered a surprise attack which cut a dummy in half and another which was a wind based technique that sliced 5 dummy in medium range.

"Wow! That was cool!" said Naruto

"And that's just the Ninjato, the Katana offer better attacks range but slower the quick draw of the Roaring Tiger Style" explained the old man. Naruto nodded drinking the knowledge from the vendor. "If I were you Naruto, I would master at least two weapon at least"

"I think, I'll go for a Katana. But I don't know about the second weapon" said Naruto, the old man nodded, telling him to stay here. The elder came back with different weapon, the Kusarigama, a Kyoketsu shogei Knife, a Tanto blade and a war fan. In the meantime, the dummy repaired themselves.

"What? But they were destroyed!" said Naruto pointing at the dummy

"It's a seal which repair them" said the old man. Naruto nodded. "Now let's go for the Kusarigama and the Kyoketsu Shogei"

The old man was using the Kusarigama like he was a butcher, the weight ball at the end of the chain was lethal since it could decapitate someone easily. The scythe like of the blade side could easily spread the bowels on the floor. The Kyoketsu was similar but the knife was twirling around to offer a medium range to close range attacks, the use of the chains was the same has the Kusarigama, offering an okay defense but the weight ball was more prone to knock out an enemy than kill it. He then used the Tanto knife, using a flash technique to get around the dummies then flashed back next to Naruto, the heads rolled over before the seal activated and repaired the dummies.

"WOW! You gotta teach me that-tebayo!" said Naruto that was awesome

"Hayate will teach you everything" assured the old man patting the boy head. As he went for a war fan. The War fan was huge almost Naruto height. The old man twirled as he mustered a powerful wind jutsu which destroyed the training ground, the dummies and the wall. The jutsu hit a seal wall which protected the house who was just behind the training ground wall.

"I want the war fan too" said Naruto looking at the war fan like it was a treasure.

"I never said you couldn't master more than two weapon" chuckled the old man. Naruto smile brightened. Once inside, Hanzo was there waiting for them.

"Did you find anything you like?" asked the smiling old man to his grandson

"Yes! A Katana, a Kyoketsu Knife and a War fan" said Naruto pointing at the elder who put back the weapons then going to the counter with the three weapons along with the clothes.

"Close range, Mid-range and Long range" said Hanzo who approved "A Jack of all trades"

"Make sure to master all of them. Naruto-chan" said Toyotomi.

"Yes sir!" said Naruto, the vendor sealed the items in a scroll then gave it to Naruto. Hanzo paid for him, they went home after the vendor bid them a farewell.

"I wonder what's for dinner" said Naruto

"By the smell I'll say that Kotomi is making beef with fried rice and vegetables"

"Bleh... I hate veggies" said Naruto.

 _Intermission_

4 years later.

Naruto is now 11 years old, he was now taller than most of the children of his generation in Uzushio. He was at the training ground 1, where he sparred with Tayuya. Both of them were wearing only a black training Kimono with weight seals on.

"Show me what you can do" taunted Naruto in his whirlwind stance.

"Let's make a bet, Fishcake" said Tayuya getting on the Whirlpool stance.

"I'm game" said Naruto smirking

"The winner take the loser on a date" smiled Tayuya. Naruto frowned...

"You won't let me live with me telling you were cute are you?"

"Nope!" Smiled Tayuya

"Hajime!" said Hayate

Both dashed, Naruto went for a punch, Tayuya evaded the attack and redirected it on the side, Naruto then went for a kick on the temple, Tayuya ducked then gripped Naruto leg making him trip. The blond Ninja back flipped evading Tayuya strong palm.

"GO TAYUYA!" yelled Karin watching from behind the barrier seal.

"No one choose my side" sighed Naruto as he evaded a kick, Tayuya had went to the Whirlwind style. Naruto now was on the defensive, he evaded and redirected attacks with the whirlpool style. Tayuya thrown consecutive punches then went for a repeated kicks, Naruto stopped them since he couldn't evade them all in time. Tayuya was faster than him, but his defense remained firm.

"So... Where do you want that date?" said Naruto with a cocky grin.

"Don't act like you've won Fishcake" said Tayuya going for a reversed hook kick which landed right on Naruto face tossing him on the floor.

"YEAH! GO TAYUYA!" yelled Karin.

Naruto got up and went for the waterspout style. Tayuya stepped back, this style would hurt a lot. Tayuya tried a reverse kick, Naruto caught it and tossed her on the side.

"Damnit!" said Tayuya as she massed her... back.

"Like I said... Where do you want the date and at what time?" smirked Naruto. Tayuya growled as she dashed to land a cut down kick on him, he stepped forward and tossed her on the floor. Naruto went to his starting position and Tayuya did the same.

"Lesson one Taijutsu. Over" said Hayate "That was good. Since when you knew the waterspout Naruto. Hanzo trained you?"

"Yes, Only Tayuya knew about it" said Naruto

"What? And what about me?! Naruto-Nii!" said Karin visibly shocked

"Well, you are mostly busy in the clinic" said Naruto, Karin looked downcast. "But I'll teach it to you if you want"

"You better! I have a dream to achieve!" said Karin who crossed her arms

"Okay round Two. Kenjutsu" said Hayate, Tayuya stepped out of the barrier and Karin went in, unsheathing a Ninjato.

"Let's go Nii-san!" said Karin as she side stepped left and right eager to fight

"No bet?" said Naruto as he unsealed his black steel Katana.

"Naa. I'm not lusting on my clansmen" said Karin laughing

"HEY!" yelled Tayuya from outside the barrier.

"Hajime!" yelled Hayate. Both fighter dashed toward each other. Sparks could be seen where both blade collided. Both fighter wanted to dominate the other. Karin charged his blade with wind chakra tossing a large wind blade toward Naruto. Naruto had charged his own blade with wind chakra and redirected the attack on the side which crashed on the barrier.

Naruto twirled his blade in the ∞ pattern, chakra charged in his legs, he blurred yellow then stopped behind her while Karin fell on the ground unconscious.

" **Namikaze Kenjutsu: Silent Claw** " said Naruto, he had used the blunt side of the Katana. If he had used the sharp side, Karin would have been cut in two. He then walked toward Karin, then charged a little of lighting chakra on his thumbs then touched her ear. The jolt woke her up.

"What was that for!?" she said massing her ear.

"I won" smiled Naruto, Karin punched his shoulder.

"You owe me for this" said Karin as she groaned in pain "This will leave a mark"

"Naa" dismissed Naruto but received another punch which made him laugh.

"Lesson two Kenjutsu. Over" said Hayate smiling "You only used one technique"

"Well most of them are lethal. I rather use them on an enemy than my Imouto"

"Lesson three: Ninjutsu" said Hayate as he picked up a cigarette and lit it. "this is my turn now, don't hold back"

"Hai" said Naruto.

"Hajime!" yelled both girls

" **Katon: fire bullet!** " said Hayate as he spat several fire projectiles toward Naruto.

" **Suiton: Water Wall!** " said Naruto as he slammed both of his hand and water formed out of thin air protecting him from the fire. Steam started to engulf the training ground but faded quickly.

"I doesn't matter how much time i see it, I'll always be impressed" said Karin, there was no water inside the barrier.

"Maybe he is the second coming of the Nidaime of Konoha" smirked Tayuya

" **Doton: Drilling Pike!** " said Hayate slamming his hands on the ground, multiple sharp pikes went toward Naruto, he jumped and evaded the incoming earth pikes.

" **Suiton: Water gun** " said Naruto pointing his finger toward Hayate, a sizzling emanated from the very small water bullet that passed right next to Hayate head and a small crater formed just behind him. Hayate sweated a lot, that jutsu could have killed him. That was a Kinjutsu from the Hozuki clan, how did he knew it. 'Hanzo...' thought Hayate. " **Suiton: Water Bullet!** "

Naruto spat water projectiles in round of three burst toward Hayate who evaded them, he followed where Hayate was going missing him. He then went where he would be, the three water projectiles hit him, Hayate form started to melt in mud.

"Mud clone!" said Naruto as he jumped to evade a earth based trapping technique.

" **Shadow Assimilation technique** " said Hayate as he disappeared, light faded as the torches were extinguished.

" **Shadow Assimilation technique** " imitated Naruto as he disappeared too in the shadow. Karin and Tayuya observed, there was a water dragon passing from the far left side to the far right followed by a multiple flame projectiles. Hayate was tossed toward the barrier right where the girls were, both screamed in surprised. It was a mud clone. There were sparks in the shadows, a lightning techniques was launched, this time it was Naruto who was tossed toward the barrier but it melted in water.

"Tch... Show off" said Karin as more sparks and wind based techniques were tossed in the shadow. A couple of elders approached them and observed the sparks and clash sound inside barrier shadows.

"Ninjutsu?" asked the elder woman

"Yup, fighting in the shadow" said Karin "too bad we can't see from here"

Naruto and Hayate both landed in the lighted side which was the entrance, both were panting, Naruto had some burns on his training kimono and Hayate was damped from head to toe.

"Lesson three... Ninjutsu... Over" said Hayate as he tried to get up, Naruto did the same.

"You're a Chakra pool monster Naruto" said Hayate

"Thanks, I got it from my mom" said Naruto, the elders chuckled.

They exited the special training ground and greeted the elder.

"So how our first Genin team is doing?" said the elder

"They are doing fine, they are currently a low Chunin level with the weight seals Fujimoto-sama" said Hayate

"What level without?" demanded Fujimoto

"High Chunin for the girls and Low Jonin for Naruto" said Hayate making the elder woman gasp.

"That's strong at such a young age?" said the old lady

"Of course. I trained them with everything I was taught." said Hayate

"Now it's time for you younglings to learn from the Uzumaki side" said Fujitmoto

"What will we be learning? Elder Fujimoto" said Naruto

"Sealing art. How is your level in calligraphy?"

"Very good, my writing with the ink brush is almost perfect" said Naruto

"Excellent, I will teach you how to write with Chakra" he said

"With... With Chakra?!" said the three children.

Fujimoto did four very fast hand signs then touched the ground, the writing formed in mere second and sealed a large rock formation leaving nothing.

"No way" said Karin

"Bullshit!" said Tayuya

"Awesome!" said Naruto

"And you will be learning a very lethal form of Kenjutsu for close quarters combat from our clan"

 _Intermission_

" **Summoning jutsu**!" said Hanzo as a black panther emerged from the smoke, the feline had a Hitai ate on his neck.

"What do you need Hanzo-sama" said the panther. Naruto pointed his finger at it...

"HE TALKED!" he yelled as he stepped back. The panther titled his head toward the young boy.

"Calm down Naruto, This is Fujitora, my familiar" said Hanzo.

" **Summoning Jutsu**!" said Fujimoto as a Giant Chameleon emerged from the smoke, the eyes looked everywhere then settled on Fujimoto and Naruto. The latter was in awe with the sheer size of the summoned creature.

"A main branch member... I didn't see one since the second shinobi war" said the chameleon as his skin changed from green to red and yellow.

"Fujitora, I would like to make my grandson sign the Black Fang clan contract" said Fujimoto.

"I'll ask Momosuke-sama" the panther bowed before returning to his summoning island.

The chameleon opened his mouth and a scroll was given to Naruto.

"Sign this young Master. My clan will fight for you. My name is Minami Oda" said the Chameleon.

"Yes... How do I sign?" said Naruto. The panther was back with a scroll. Minami explained him how to use blood to sign the contract. He would be the sixth summoner of the Chameleon.

"The chief of the clan has giving his permission for him to sign" said Fujitora handing the scroll to Naruto. He opened and quickly redone the process.

A Shadow came in rushing in the training ground.

"Hayate-sama!" said the black clad masked Ninja

"What is it?"

"Sound Ninja had infiltrated our perimeters! Our cover will be blown if they make it to the border!" said the masked Ninja

"Shit... Now you three come. It's time to get your first kills" said Hayate as they dashed to the entrance. The three Genin behind him. The four of them once outside shunshinned toward the border of the country with the earth country.

In the wood close to the Bird country and Earth Country border.

A group of Sound Ninja were scouting the area when they stumbled upon a hidden village inside the crater of extinct volcano. They quickly retreated when a group of Ninja went for the attack.

"I can believe that... A hidden village in this unused and lost area" said a sound ninja. A shuriken flew right above his head. The Sound Shinobi in front of him was hit in the back of his head and fell on the ground. "Scatter!"

The five other members went into hiding as they prepared to counter attack.

"Who are these guys? I didn't recognize the symbol on their forehead protector" said one of the Sound Ninja.

"They are from Uzushiogakure. But they were exterminated... How is that possible" said the elder of the group, a Ninja from the Fuma clan. "Quick we need to..." He fell on the ground, a katana planted on his back. Another sound nin send a volley of Shuriken toward Hayate who faded inside a shadow, making the sound ninja eyes widen before he got stab by a Ninjato through his chest by Hayate.

"Shit! R..." his head rolled, Tayuya just behind him with a Ninjato. Karin just sliced the throat of another with a Tanto. The last tried to launch a Jutsu but his throat was sliced by Naruto who had unsealed the Kyoketsu Shogei Knife.

The three genin felt sick. Tayuya vomited behind a bush, Karin was in a state of shock as Hayate went to her to get her out of the funk. Naruto was looking at his bloodied knife, it felt wrong... Hayate pulled his Katana from the Sound Ninja back, cleaned it and sheathed it.

"This is just a beginning" said Hayate

"Does it get better?" asked Karin trembling, they were training to fight, but they never took a life before.

"No, but you will get used to it" said the veteran Ninja

They returned to Uzushio, Karin went home, she didn't sleep that night, she stayed on her mom's room. Tayuya wasn't different as she stayed awake the whole night. Naruto... Naruto meditated the whole night, watching the crescent moon from his large window. His first kill replaying in his mind over and over. Unsealing the knife from the seal on his wrist, he started twirling the chain as the knife, the twirling went faster as he tossed the chained knife toward the enemy who didn't see it, only to gargles in his own blood when he tried to breath as he crashed on the ground trashing before stopping.

* * *

Well, this is a new adventure for the blond Ninja.

Actually, i don't really have plans for this story. So... I don't have pairings in mind, the story will focus mainly on Naruto and his team. There will be some mild bashing against the Sandaime, Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi and the rookies but nothing too serious.

No Naru/Konoha Kunoichi name here. No gender bending, Haku is a male, Itachi is a punk guitarist with his black nails, Orochimaru is a haired Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well… Shit… Better late than never I guess. Okay! I'M BACK! I've read the reviews and… I guess I have a lot to answers. *hide in a corner and pretend to be a mushroom in the shades.

This will be a Mini-Harem. Shion will be part of the Harem, Tayuya as well, because... Because she is Motherfucking Tayuya!. Karin will be the sibling-like figure for him. Don't worry, she won't be a Sasuke fangirls. I'm limiting the number of girls to 4. Shion, Tayuya, ?, ?. No Kunoichi from Konoha. Bashing will be limited. This will be an Uzumaki centric, there will be scenes involving others characters as Hiruzen, Jiraya, maybe a bunch of Akatsuki in the mix and other relevant characters

Reminder. This is an Alternate Universe where the Uzumaki and Namikaze are still alive. Naruto is a former Jinchuriki. He is not a god-like Shinobi, he is a talented Shinobi, goofy when he is with his friends but serious during meetings and missions. Yes, he will be able to fight Chunins and win, stall Jonin alone but won't be able to fight off a Jinchuriki in his chakra cloak mode. I.e: His chakra reserve is also limited, so don't expect him to hurl Shadow clones left and right like in the Anime.

* * *

Naruto of the Chameleon

 _Chapter 2_

 _New-Uzushio Palace – Council meeting_

Everyone was tense, because the news of their agents in Wind country and Rice country had delivered alarming intel's about a possible fourth Ninja war. Every 20 years, a Ninja war a broke out since the beginning of the Hidden village system. The count down was close to that now since the last war. So, the attack planned by Orochimaru could likely trigger a fourth Ninja war.

"We have to do something!"

"There is nothing we can do! We must stay hidden!" said an Uzumaki elder

"It proved to us that time are changing. Our village will be discovered in the following war. This war will be different. The Akatsuki is actually moving faster than anticipated" said a Namikaze elder

"There is still the question of the demon fox mask. What do we do with it?" asked the Shadow's commander.

All Shadows and Black agents were at the Meeting. Team 1 were in first row since the meeting would decide if they were going to the chunin exam and expose their homes or stay hidden and prepare for war.

"Konoha will want it back, let just toss it back to them" said Fujimoto

"They will ask for another of our brethren to bear the burden" said an elder Uzumaki

"Nothing of such will happen" said Hanzo. Both clan elders went silent. The shadows had been silent, the Uzumaki members all let out a sigh of relief.

Things been erratic in the world. Tension had risen a lot recently. The wind daimyo had redirected Suna's mission scrolls to Konoha. Uzu's spies found it the work of an Akatsuki member with an orange mask responsible for it. The masked man was an Uchiha. Konoha was oblivious of the obvious reaction Suna would have. The hidden sand was building his military and preparing for war, they already secured their borders with Iwa with reactivated defense fortress. River country would be the first to fall under Suna when the war would break out. Konoha would be fighting a two-front war with Suna and Oto.

The agents operating in rice country had been incredibly lucky. They found by accident one of Orochimaru secret bases. They infiltrated the ranks and learned a lot. The snake Sannin was a monster, bathing in rotting flesh, antiseptics, cursed seals and forbidden experiments. They even got plans for the Invasion of Konoha, what summons will be used against the walls and who were the spies in Konoha's ninja ranks. Two of the three agents were killed by the sound fives, due to seals preventing of harvesting the corpse. The sound never suspected Uzu. Azumi had lost her husband in that mission and one her closest friend. She was a mess for a month and would often go at the graveyard staring at Takashi's tombstone. Life as a Ninja was hard, the academy recommended to shut off your emotions in order to survive longer, but it couldn't completely stop someone for being human, to feel love and the pain of losing someone loved, just made it ten time harder. He was there for Azumi, she always smiled when he showed at her apartment where she lived alone now.

"What about Iwa, Kumo and Kiri?" asked someone in the shadows ranks.

"Iwa is under treat level 4, they are rearming and training their genins harshly. We already set up plans to destroy Iwa. As we are speaking, three of our agents are planting a terror bomb seal on the Tsuchikage palace" said Hanzo in a neutral tone.

The terror bomb was a Kinjutsu of the Uzumaki clan, one of the many reasons that pushed a tri-partite alliance of the second shinobi war to launch a pre-emptive strike against Uzu. A demolition Grade-5 seal was enough to level up and entire building and damage seriously surrounding buildings. A terror bomb was several levels upper. It could level an entire village with a huge explosion and leave a mushroom cloud behind. The seal was developed to deal with the rising treat of Sky country. The other hidden village realised the treat too late as only Konoha had enough ninja to deal with them.

"You would do something like this? I hate Iwa just like everyone else, but there are innocent civilians and children there" said a Kunoichi amongst the Shadow ranks.

"War is rarely fair, it was a difficult decision. Not a minute passed since I made the decision and feel regret and shame. This is the burden of a leader" said Hanzo closing his eyes.

"Kumo is silent since they don't feel threatened in their mountains" said Fujimoto

"They'll change their tone when the Akatsuki make a move on them" said a black agent earning snickers amongst his peers.

"This is why no action will be set against them. They grew overconfident over the years" said Hanzo "That will be their undoing"

Naruto was silent, Karin and Tayuya at his side. They were the ones that would be in the front line when the war broke out. The invasion would happen at the Chunin exam and if Orochimaru succeeded at crushing Konoha. Then the fourth Ninja will happen, there will be countless death and more. Report on Konoha were met with disdain by the elders. The new crops of Konoha Ninja weren't ready for a war. They were ready to paint fences and repair bridges. Everyone in the room weren't confident on Konoha surviving the invasion. They would help Konoha fend off the invaders and crush both the hidden sound and the hidden sand. The world would see the rise of Uzu again in a sea of blood.

"Once, the secret is out. Iwa might seek a cooperation with Kumo, Oto and Suna" said an agent.

"The greatest treat right now is Orochimaru. Once, he learns that Uzu is out, he will seek to find us"

"And what guarantee do we have to Konoha will be grateful for helping them?"

Many questions were risen by the Shadows and Agents. All had their mask pulled off, showing their heritages. A sea of yellow, orange, red and purple hairs were arguing amongst each other. It wasn't a dictatorship, it wasn't a democracy. No, it was just family.

"There always a chance that our enemy gang up and form an alliance. That's why we have agents. To disturb these meetings and set the two against each other" said Fujimoto

"Remember the third Ninja war? Hanzo-sama set up Iwa and Kiri against each other by intercepting couriers, infiltrating the squad and changing orders"

"Yeah, I've read the records. Tragedy of Yosuga pass" snickered an agent.

"It won't be so easy from now on" said Hanzo, warning the agents, they tended to grow overconfident. "They have cameras, radios and crypted-codes. Do not underestimate them"

"Hai!" saluted the agents

"Then came our next topic. Team 1 participation for the Chunin exam in Konoha"

The Shadows, Black agents and elders all stared at the only Genins in the meetings and next to them was Hayate and Azumi.

"There will be three potential targets during the chunin exam. Sabaku no Gaara, the Ichibi Jinchuriki. Grandson, he is the same age as you" Naruto nodded "Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru right hand and spy. He is passing himself as a Genin and Medical ninja cadet. Finally, we have Uchiha Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha, supposedly still loyal to Konoha"

"The spoiled brat?" asked someone

"Yes, Orochimaru want the boy for himself" the way Fujimoto said made it so wrong… A whole assembly of Ninja now thought of Orochimaru as a pedo.

"He is after the Sharingan" finished Hanzo

"Ahhhhhhh…." Said everyone. Making the two-clan head sweat drop.

"Team 1, your mission is to neutralize the Ichibi Jinchuriki by any means necessary. Kabuto will under surveillance of ours agents, but if an opportunity arise. Strike fast, the man is an elite Jonin level in strength" Team 1 nodded "As for the Uchiha… Your orders are to terminate him if he turns rogue"

"The last objective is vital. We cannot afford the rise of a new Madara" said Fujimoto

"What do you mean, elder?" asked someone in the shadow ranks.

"His signature is eerily similar to the one emitted by Madara. Alone, Madara was a monster, he could probably level up our old hidden village without back-up and get out victorious. This is just how dangerous the Uchiha are. We warned the Senju about them"

"But, there is also another individual here present that has a signature that is similar to one such legendary Ninja" said Hanzo, as he turned his head toward Naruto who frowned. Making everyone stare at him.

"What do you mean, Hanzo-sama" asked an Uzumaki elder

"Naruto has the power of the Senju of old. He has the Nidaime Hokage power over water. But, like any ninja, to get on his level, he will need training"

"So, he really is direct descendant of the sage youngest son" said Fujimoto

"Excuse me if this seems ignorant, but what are you talking about Jiji?" asked Naruto now completely lost and a fair amount of shinobi were in the dark as well.

"It's an old secret kept hidden to the world. There is an old conflict going between ages. Between two brothers. One hail from the Senju and Uzumaki, the other hailed from the Uchiha" explained Hanzo "The two keep coming back to life as chakra transmigrants. The last transmigrant to the younger brother was Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage. The current transmigrant for the younger brother, its you Naruto"

"Then this Sasuke is…"

"Yes, the young Uchiha is the transmigrant to the elder brother. He is dangerous. The younger brother ruled alongside his men, the elder brother was always alone, no matter how much strength he summoned, it wasn't enough and fell under a curse of hatred. The curse mutated the Sharingan to something else. The old tablet spoke of a coming war that would plunge the world in either a lasting peace or complete destruction"

"we could eliminate the boy" suggested a Shadow

"No, only a transmigrant can eliminate another transmigrant. If the boy dies by another hand, it will simply latch to another host"

"Be wary when you see him Naruto. He will be drawn to you like a magnet" warned Hanzo in a serious tone. The young Genin nodded his head.

"Let's go Team 1, we have to catch the Chunin exam that start tomorrow" said Hayate as he disappeared in a shadow shunshin. The three Genin soon followed after. The remaining of the meeting with the Ninja forces would be about strategy, border securing and sending of envoys to neighbor countries like Ogre, Marsh, Fruit and Plain for a possible formation of an elemental country…

 _Hanzo's residence – Namikaze district_

Naruto was in his room as he packed up for a maybe a month-long journey. He had spar clothes, a training Kimono, his sealing kit, a whetstone for his weapons, his mask and a coolie hat. His grandmother, Kotomi-oba was there staring at her grandson enthusiasm. He was smiling, he could finally get that Chunin rank and enter the Shadow program. He missed the other of his generation, Natsu, Miki, Tsuna and Yuto. Akin was killed in action during a mission that turned C to S quickly in Earth country. He still had a photo of his group of friends in the Academy on the wall. He picked it up as he stared at it, smiling and put it on his wrist seal.

"So, how is my Naruto-chan?" asked the elder woman smiling

"Oba-chan!" said Naruto just as he finished sealing his stuff in a small storage scroll. "I'm fine, I'll be going for a long mission in Konoha"

"I'll be sure to watch you on the TV" she said

"You bet I'll make to the finals! Just you watch, Kotomi-Baa-chan" he had a full grin. Despise all the harsh missions, Naruto didn't lose his innocence and his cheerful mindset.

"Now, go, you don't want to make your team late hmm?" she kissed his forehead as he waved at her disappearing in a Shadow Shunshin.

 _Just outside of the new hidden whirlpool village gates._

As Naruto landed near his team, he ducked as his sixth sense kicked in, evading a Kunaï tossed by Tayuya.

"You still have it" she smiled

"Still angry about the date?" he said as he went to her

"You had no right to refuse my mom proposition" she stomped her ground

"I will not sign a marriage contract" he said standing his ground

"hmph! You scared because, you can't handle me" she was about to punch him, when he embraced her "What are… Hmmm!"

Her eyes widened when she felt his lips on her, her eyes fought to not close, but as he deepened the kiss, she closed them and returned the kiss. Karin and Hayate just landed next to them.

"GHAAAA?!" gasped Karin seeing them like this. Hayate eyebrow lifted.

"So, he finally returned her feelings" he mumbled smirking. His eyes turned into Ryo symbols since he just won a bet. There was a betting pool on Naruto's love life. He betted on a Tayuya while Azumi betted on Karin. As they stopped kissing, she stepped back, a blush matching her hairs as she looked away and played with her left foot, kicking a rock on the side and hiding her hands behind her. Karin gasped again seeing Tayuya this way. Naruto blushed as well, he never saw that side of her and she was damn cute right now. Hayate smiled, the new couple reminded him of his younger days. He cleared his throat getting everyone attention.

"Ready for the Journey?" asked Hayate, they all nodded. A mass shadow formed at their feet as Hayate did the shadow travel jutsu for the four of them. The light of the sun soon was darkened by shadow ligament rising from the ground before forming a cocoon where everything was pitch black, soon the cocoon cracked and showed that they were in another region, the pine forest, the mountain was replaced with a thick flora of fire country. They weren't far of Konoha.

"we need to talk about this" whispered Tayuya as they walked toward the red gates of the village.

"Of course, we are" he smirked as he walked beside Tayuya.

 _Konoha – Hokage palace_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was busy with the damn paperwork, while most had disapproved about the add of a news channel wanting to film the Chunin exam. The council forced his hand to approve it, they needed the insensitive that would benefit them in the long run. Everyone to see the Chunin exam all around the world. He had 5 scrolls of the hidden village that wanted to participate and 1 mysterious scroll from a hidden village with the crest of Uzu. He was curious to see such a scroll handed to him early this morning by a messenger hawk.

It was a message written by Namikaze Hanzo, who pretended to be the father of Namikaze Minato. He had one team of Genin that wanted to participate in the Chunin Exam. He also warned him to not bother his grandson who was the next in line to be the Namikaze Chieftain and also a prince of the Uzumaki clan and to be the 29th head of the clan.

Jiraya was also in the area, the spy network was tipped off, warning him about Orochimaru and his plan for the Chunin exam. Jiraya had been on the road searching for Naruto for the last 7 years.

A camera was the office desk, filming all foreign participants and asking question to the Jonin-senseis of said foreigner. Most of them frowned, seeing the exam turning into a show. The door opened a new team came in, all wearing grey, dark grey, and variation of dark colors on them, all had face mask, one had a coolie hat, one had a cap, one had a black head scowl and the Jonin-sensei had yellow hairs.

"Team 1 of Neo-Uzushio here for registering" said Hayate

"I see, I've almost didn't believe the scroll I got this morning" said Hiruzen as he picked up three form to be filed by the Genin.

"understandable…"

"Excuse-me, Shinobi-san. But can you tell us about you and your team?" asked a journalist.

"My name is Hayate Namikaze and my team is here to participate to Chunin exam"

"Did you say Namikaze as in Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage?" asked the Journalist, the many Chunin and Jonin present in the room were now listening to the man.

"Yes, he is my long-lost cousin"

"What is your name?" asked the Journalist to Naruto who had just finished filing his form and handed it to the Chunin but was snatched by the Sandaime whose eyes widened reading the name.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" said the boy turning to the journalist then awkwardly to the Camera.

"Is the Yondaime your cousin as well?"

"No, he is my father" said the boy, his eyes closed showing that he was smiling under that mask as the team walked out of the room after one of the Chunin handed them a pass to one of the hotels for them to stay.

The room was silent, the Journalist had star in his eyes. He was first reluctant to take this job, now this was wonderful. Sarutobi was sweating, that boy just proclaimed to be the son of the Kiroi senko on live tv. Iwa would be on his ass during the exam. He had to warn the boy about it and get him back to Konoha. Then remembered the letter… ' _You better not try anything to my grandson, he is the next one to be chieftain of the Namikaze clan and prince of the Uzumaki clan and soon to be the 29th head of the clan. If Konoha try anything against my grandson. We will wage war against you and we will show the world why Uzushio was feared for.'_

Maybe… it wasn't a good idea to try anything… yet. Hiruzen sighed, this would be triggering a meeting by the elders for sure and would be a pain in the ass. Knowing Danzo, the old Warhawk has already setup his agent 'Sai' to spy on Naruto during the exam. The Journalist were gone since the entry were now closed. The elders took that moment to enter the office.

"Hiruzen, we need to talk about the brat"

"We need him back"

"Call on the council"

"Enough!" said Hiruzen silencing the three elders. "We will have the meeting tomorrow. Call the clan heads. This will be something they will need to hear this" waving the scroll from Uzu.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've read the reviews.**

 **I think, I'll lift the No Konoha Kunoichi. But, I doubt Naruto will ever love one of them since he need to know the person for at least a year to have any real feelings about her. For example, Hinata. Naruto was there when the poor girl was bullied, but she won't remember him until later. He will be completely oblivious of her. I don't like bashing, I guess I grew tired of seeing so much bash while reading stories in the site. But, I have to admit some where very funny. I still want a limited number of girls for Naruto.4 for being the original number, but that was… 2 years ago? I think I'll lift that up to 5 or 6 or maybe more.**

 **Dzerk : Hehehehehe. I guess, it is political, Shion being one of them to fuse the land of Ogres with neighboring lands to form an elemental one. The land of Shadows and the hidden village of darkness. Thought, it isn't going to be name, i'll still thinking about a country name and the new hidden village name. But, Azumi will definitely be part of it.**

 **Lordofterror: I'll try to find one. But no promises.**

 **NeroSyrix: Give Kurama back? Well… Hmmm… Let me think about it okay. Kurama's an ass to anyone who didn't earn his trust. It a mass of malevolent unstable chakra. As for the Rinnegan…I have something planned, but the Uchiha will have to die. Does that bother you? (or anyone?)**

 **Uzumaki Spiral: Well, the Shiki Fuin is a Kinjutsu of the Uzumaki clan. No one except a pure blooded Uzumaki should know about it. Minato knowing the Kinjutsu to summon the death god made the Uzumaki forbidden scroll was compromised.**

 **Guest(s): Yugito and Fuu… Yugito is 29 in Shippuden, meaning she is 27 now. Naruto is like 12 soon turning 13. I don't know. Fuu is the same age so she can be a candidate. Sasame Fuma might work, the new hidden village will need more than two clans to work properly and the Fuma clan could be a good addition to the village. I found girl number 3. Amaru… Hmmm… Yeaa…. Maybe, there isn't enough of Amaru x Naruto story in the site. Ino? Hinata? It will be a very long road before these two get in. Hinata might have a better chance than Ino, the blonde girl isn't helping her case with her fawning over the Uchiha. The daughter of Sara… She looked young in the movie, somewhere around Hanabi I would say. As for Shizuka… Yeah maybe, if he wins a fight against her, he will be forced to marry her. (damn Nadeshiko village law)**

 **Amaru, Azumi, Fuu, Shizuka, Sasame Fuma. The next potential wives for Naruto.**

 **PS: there won't be any explicit contains, only mentions on the first season (12-13). Only when in Shippuden _maybe_. (15-later). Explicit meaning, detailed lemon. If ya don't want any lemon, just review and say it. And I'll post new chapter every 1 week or 1 month. Depending if I have a writer block happening or not satisfied with the finished product. I tend to rewrite it, delete chunk, change things, not to make it longer but a little more entertaining. I mean even if it make only 1% better than the original, it's still 1% better.**

 **Update : I had a writter block, my ending was very different from this final version. I had Naruto perform a perverted Genjutsu on Kin. But, i changed that for something else .**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chunin Exam**

Team one was staying at the Leafy Star, one of the three hotels for the foreign Ninja. Currently Team one was doing a review for team one mission.

"We know how to deal with the Jinchuriki, a simple suppressing seal won't be enough to subdue him. If he dies, the beast will be gone, but it will take a year for it to reform exactly where it died. Evidently, Konoha doesn't take the information leak seriously. Security is minimal" said Naruto

"No, they lack Elite Jonin rank ninja. They are still recovering militarily from the Kyuubi attack. Once, they recognize you, their pent-up anger will be out. Be ready to be subjected to glares and whispers." said Hayate

"Don't worry, Sensei. This village means nothing to me, whatever they think of me isn't important enough for me to care. Knowing just how cowardly some are, I won't be surprised that at least one of their ninjas try to assassinate me tomorrow"

"Let them try, I'll gut them open with my tiger claw style" said Tayuya with a sneer on her face. Tiger claw style is one of the many Kenjutsu form taught by Hayate to team one. Each has his own style mastered.

"I didn't sense any hostility from any of the civilian or ninja" said Karin, she was a sensor that could feel the emotions of others.

"That might change tomorrow" said Naruto unsealing his dinner from his special storage scroll. One of his inventions. A storage scroll made storage of everything feel cold. Even Kunai and shuriken were old once they were unsealed. His storage seals had one more layer than the normal storage seals, it had a time suspension array. Which meant that now, he was slurping a still steaming Namikaze special spicy noddle with beef, vegetables and a steamed egg. "Hmm… like it was just made by Hideki-san"

The rest unsealed their own supper, Karin had her own Ramen, Tayuya had Yakisoba and Hayate had a hot-steamed chicken fried rice. Around the Hotel, there were one ANBU with a Neko mask, she was tasked to keep an eye on Naruto. There was 2 Iwa and 1 Kumo team in the exam. She was one of the few that knew of the boy origins and didn't see him as how many saw the boy back then. Naruto was enjoying his meal along with his team and he was laughing at what the redhead girl next to him just said.

'Naruto…' thought the ANBU sadly.

One day later.

 **Hokage Palace – Meeting room.**

All of the clan heads and the three elders were present along with some civilians members. They were all listening to the scroll content that came from the New Hidden village of whirlpool. He skipped the part where he was cordial and wanted his team to compete for the Chunin exam and went to the second part of it.

" _My name is Namikaze Hanzo and your Yondaime Hokage is my lost son that was kidnapped by your toad Sannin. We been looking for him for years in the elemental nations. It was only at the Kyuubi incident that we were able to find him._

 _I've sent some of my best element in your village to see if there was another Namikaze or Uzumaki to extract him from your village. To my surprise, I've found that my grandson, the son of your own Yondaime Hokage was used as a Jinchuriki. I've heard about my son's will to have the boy seen as a hero instead of the pariah when you revealed his heritage to your ninja. My son trust in Konoha was clearly misplaced knowing that he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 5 and my agents extracted him, sparing him the cursed life of the Jinchuriki._

 _In fact, he is not a Jinchuriki anymore, we extracted the beast out of the seal without killing him..._ "

Many of the civilians and ninja clan gasped hearing about the Kyuubi being freed.

"How foolish!" yelled a civilian councillor.

"Silence!" yelled Sarutobi. "Where was I… Ah yes. _You will probably wonder how we did that? We simply transferred the beast to one of our Uzumaki mask_ "

"Impossible! No object could detain the Kyuubi!" said Homura.

"I said Silence!" said Sarutobi who didn't like to be interrupted. " _The beast sealed inside my grandson was just half the part of the beast. The positive energy of the beast. My son was a genius, but he made one mistake. Having half of a chakra of a Biju, would have never permitted the boy to fully grasp it without fighting the beast to control it. No more will I ever allow an Uzumaki to be used like this by Konoha. You clearly don't remember that it was thanks to Uzushio that Konoha was able to prosper and one more thing. As a grandfather, this is my warning; You better not try anything to my grandson, he is the next one to be chieftain of the Namikaze clan and prince of the Uzumaki clan and soon to be the 29th head of the clan. If Konoha try anything against my grandson. We will wage war against you and we will show the world why Uzushio was feared for._

 _Signed_

 _Namikaze Hanzo, current Namikaze Chieftain and Uzumaki Fujimoto 28th clan head of the Uzumaki_ "

The entire council was silent.

"The pup is alive" smiled Tsume, she felt like shit knowing that her godson disappeared 7 years ago. She had hoped that Kiba and the boy would be best friends and maybe get to play match between the boy and Hana later.

"We need him in Konoha" said a civilian councillor, Name Mototada Iruko

"And tell me how you are going to do it?" asked Inoichi

"Our daughters! He is the son of the Yondaime! We need him here, his place is here!" said a fat civilian councillor

"Grrr… I remember how you called on his death right after the Kyuubi incident" sneered Tsume toward the fat councillor "And the way you would use your own daughter to be used like some cum dumpster… disgusting"

"She knows her duties" he said dismissing it. Sarutobi just watched the civilians and Ninja argue against each other. His headache was growing each passing minute. The civilians had no remorse for calling the death a child and the Ninja were disgusted on how these civilians dismissed it as simple mistakes and misjudgement. He wondered why Nidaime implanted a civilian council in the first place, they've been nothing but thorn for the Ninja in this village and often threatened its security for greedy reasons. People stood up now, the ninja and civilians were yelling at each other. Even Shikaku was sneering at them. The three elders remained seated and the Hyuuga as well.

The four of them were plotting on how to get favors from New-Uzushio. Hiashi was thinking of offering her failed daughter Hinata to the Namikaze brat. Homora and Koharu were plotting on kidnapping the boy back from these Uzushio, while Danzo was thinking about stealing the Uzumaki clan forbidden scroll.

Naruto was walking on the street of Konoha, when he sneezed right on the face of some snot-nosed brat who had bumped into him.

"AHHH! Damn it! You better bow and ask forgiveness!" yelled the brat with a missing tooth.

"Excuse me?" said Naruto while Karin and Tayuya were both snickering at his predicament.

"that's right! Bow to me and ask forgiveness as I am the Sandaime Grandson!" posed the boy with the huge scarf.

"Ne… Did you fall on your head when you were a baby?" asked Naruto in a serious tone. The boy was speechless that someone would even dare speak to him that way. The two girls trying to stifle their laugh behind didn't help as the boy grew angry before dashing off. Naruto shrugged as he kept walking, they were going to the Ninja academy when they heard a ruckus. Between the little boy and some catsuit Kunoichi and a huge make-up on her face.

"Oy brat! That's hurt!" yelled he Catsuit ninja. Scratch that, it was a boy by the voice.

Naruto stared at them, when he looked the team from Uzu looked at the tree. They found some raven-haired boy no older than them and a redhead boy behind the Uchiha. Naruto stared at Gaara.

"So, that's the Jinchuriki" whispered Naruto, Karin pulled at his arm, she looked afraid, probably feeling the boy monstrous chakra. "Let's go"

The team one walked forward and passed the duo without looking back. What Konoha and Suna did, wasn't of their concern. At least until the invasion started.

"Hey, you" said the redhead boy looking at Naruto, who stared at him above his shoulder.

"What's your name?"

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. You?"

"Sabaku no Gaara" Naruto felt Gaara killing intent, he smiled as he directed his own toward the boy who flinched. He chuckled as team one kept walking.

"Did you really have to antagonize him?" asked Karin fearfully

"Don't worry, Karin-chan. He won't even see what I have in reserve for him. It will be over in a flash" said Naruto. A silver haired Jonin gasp hearing what he said. The man stared at the three-retreating form of Genin.

The three entered the building, they were early but there was already a group of Genin on the second floor. Discreetly, they went ahead to the third floor and entered room 301. Hayate nodded toward them who was posted next to it, before turning away and going to Jonin lounge. The room wasn't filled yet, but there were some Genin blasting killing intent toward anyone who entered the room. They shrugged the KI like it was nothing.

The three were relaxing on the wall next to a pillar. Many Genin were staring at them due to their ninja headband logo. Thinking they were some new village. Many smirked at them, they shrugged, if they didn't know about Uzushio, then it was for the best.

"Hello!" said a mint haired kunoichi from the hidden waterfall due to the headband she had on her right arm. The three Uzu-nin blinked a couple of time then smiled at the girl.

"Hey" said Naruto staring at Fuu from head to toe. "Nice hair and hairclip"

"Thanks" she smiled brightly "Hey! Can we be friends?"

"Sure, why not?" smiled Karin

"Really?" asked Fuu

"Yup" said Tayuya offering a hand, Fuu took it.

The four ninjas were getting acquainted, completely ruining the mood the other Genin were trying to implement. Fuu teammates sneered at her from afar. Karin felt their emotions toward the girls and frowned. The girl was a Jinchuriki, her massive chakra wasn't malevolent as the Kyuubi or the Ichibi.

A group of Genin entered the room, they were the rookies of Konoha. One of them was cocky telling he would fight them and win. An Inuzuka.

"Well, see ya!" smiled Fuu who went back to her teammate. The three Uzu-nin nodded.

There was ruckus at the door, the Genin from Konoha were loud. Everyone could hear them. They were saved by some four eyed twenty something Genin.

"An information broker" whispered Naruto

"His chakra level is above Genin" whispered Karin

"Tch… so Konoha… wait isn't that Kabuto?" whispered Tayuya recognizing the man. The three found their priority target to eliminate. Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's spy and right hand.

"I would like to know about Rock Lee of Konoha, Sabaku No Gaara of Suna and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto…" said Sasuke frowning that he didn't know where the boy was from.

"You already know them, it will be fast" said Kabuto who then channeled chakra on the Ninja card. People were frowning at the Jonin lounge. They surmised Rock lee as a Taijutsu specialist, they had seen Gaara mission and deduced that the boy control of the sand had protected the boy from any scratches.

"Finally, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Son of the Yondaime Hokage and the red-blooded Habanero is from New hidden village of Whirlpool. His teammates are Uzumaki Karin and Uzumaki Tayuya. Was said to be kidnapped at age of 5 from Konoha orphanage. Skills sets… No data. Missions… 0 D-rank mission, 49 C-rank, 20 B-rank, 17 A-rank and 3 S-rank. He never failed a mission" said Kabuto in disbelief.

"Dude…" said Kiba looking at the masked boy who narrowed its eyes toward them. Many of them gulped, thinking they just painted target on their back. Sasuke was gritting its teeth, what was that boy had so special? Sai fake smile remained on his face during the entire thing. He probably said something since the pink haired billboard just bonked the boy on the head. There were whispers amongst the genins looking at the three Uzu-nin with fear. While the Konoha nin were whispering about the 'kidnapping' part of one of Konoha orphanage.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru

The Jonin lounge was silent and Hayate was scowling that boy just revealed the boy to everyone.

"Did he say, Naruto?" said Kakashi who was now next to the window. 'That's really him!' thought the masked Ninja.

"That brat is the son of the Yondaime?"

"Never failed a mission?" said Asuma.

Eventually, they turned toward Hayate and bombarded him with Question. He just sighed as he ignored the silver haired Jonin asking about Naruto.

Back in the Exam room.

"Alright you maggots! Follow me to training ground 44, if you aren't there in 30 minutes, you will be disqualified!" yelled the crazy lady who.

They quickly left the building and went with the crazy snake lady. Once they arrived there, they waited for the others team to get here, they were accosted by a weird looking Genin in green spandex with huge eyebrow that looked like Caterpillar.

"Hello, my name is Rock lee!" said the boy as he presented himself toward Tayuya only, he was about to continue and ask her out when…

"What is that thing!" yelled Tayuya pointing at the boy eyebrow.

"Could the legends be true!?" gasped Naruto

"It's the end times! The end times I say!" yelled Karin as the three took a dramatic step back. Lee was depressed and kneeled on himself as a cloud formed on its head.

Anko who had stared at the group for a long moment was unable to stop from laughing quickly followed by many who found the situation hilarious. Except for team 10, Neji was scowling deeply and Tenten was trying to help Lee from his depressing mood before the next exam. Before tossing a glare at the Uzu-nin who shrugged it.

"Wow, he really got depressed, hahahaha" said Naruto, they had prepared these kind of response to anyone that tired to bother them. Working on a potential enemy nerve was a good strategy.

"that freak tried to hit on me" shivered Tayuya

"With that bowl cup and that weird suit, he will be a hit during Christmas events or Halloween" laughed Karin, not knowing that team 10 was listening to them. Neji scowl deepened, Tenten was twitching to toss a Kunai at them and Lee's depressing cloud over his head just got bigger and rain started to fall on him.

Anko explained them the danger of the forest of death, the many animals and monster that lurked inside, their test was to get a set of two scroll one of each element which were earth and heaven to the tower in the middle of the training ground. The test would last for 5 days. The rookie teams of Konoha asked stupid questions about food, bath and beds. Then there was the Inuzuka kid who used to mock her 'warnings', it was the boy's way to cool down from the obvious anxiousness the proctor gave to them.

After making a scene, Proctor-san gave them each one scroll each. The rule of the exam was simple, get a second scroll to have a set of heaven and earth. Kill were authorized, and they were given 4 days to get to the tower.

Everyone darted away inside the exam ground, while team 1 just walked in and disappeared when they entered a shadow. No Chunin had observed but the proctor did and was baffled by what she had seen. Their signature instantly disappeared the instant they stepped in a shadow.

They were just behind team 7, none of them felt them, they camouflage was perfect and their emotions were hidden. They were just to observe.

"Uchiha Sasuke" whispered Naruto as the group observed Sasuke leading the group with a pathetic fangirl and a fake smiling boy. From afar, he didn't seem that special, they felt another one tailing the group, it was a lady from Kusa, he was about to shrug her off when Karin pulled his sleeve.

"She has massive chakra and malicious… His chakra feels so wrong" shivered Karin

"The cocksucker is trouble then" said Tayuya narrowing her eyes on the Kusa Nin.

"We keep our distance" said Naruto as the team. The three of them made three signs, a cross, a hare and a snake handseals. " **Shadow style: Shadow Clones** "

Three clones made of shadows emerged near them, hidden in the shadows. The three clones had their objectives, spy on Gaara and keep an eye on him. The three clones soon departed from the originals position.

Team 7 was ambushed three time by foreign teams, one from the hidden rain, one from the hidden stone and one from the grass. They defeated the last two but were crushed by the third one who took their scroll and gave Sasuke a cursed seal. Sai was taken out with a wind style jutsu. That crazy lady was Orochimaru. They would update the Sannin bingo book with mention 'Be careful, he is a crossdresser'. They remained hidden as one of the clones were back. Karin's shadow clone had three set of scrolls.

They had killed several teams from Kusa, Taki and crushed three teams of Konoha which none were from the rookies.

"seems like there is some action" said Tayuya as a team from Oto triggered a trap resulting in an explosion. "Let's get closer"

The three changed their position and observed what was happening. They also spotted another team of Konoha Genin, that were hidden behind a bush but did nothing to help their downed comrades. The Bumble gum was doing her best and they could see the girl named Kin holding back a lot. While the other two were sneering at their teammate. The other team went to help, but it was futile as they got bested by the Sound Nin. Once kin was defeated, Zaku trashed her with a sucker punch, knocking the girl out. Tayuya and Karin were growling seeing it, what kind of teammate to that?

"Can we kill the two bastard?" asked Karin

"Let's kill the two cocksuckers and kidnap the cum bucket for informations" said Tayuya, Naruto just deadpanned as he smacked the ass of Tayuya, she 'Eep'ed' and glared at Naruto.

"Alright, sound like a plan" said Naruto as they were about to jump in when…

"Rock lee to the rescue! Sakura-san, I'll protect you with my life" he said going in his Goken stance.

"Alright, get into formation C" whispered Naruto as they were ready to intervene and placed themselves in key position around the battlefield.

Rock lee was hit by the mummy guy gauntlet jutsu, a sound jutsu that destroy the boy left ear since it was bleeding and wasn't able to properly stand. Everyone tensed as the mummy was about to kill Rock lee, when the boy blinked, and a black flash happened. Three flash to be precise, Naruto was holding a bloodied Ninjato, Karin had a scythe ready to slice Kin in two and Tayuya had planted her Sai right on the boy torso killing him instantly. Everyone tensed when the mummy guy head rolled on the ground. Naruto verified the sound team scroll.

"This guy has the earth scroll" said Naruto as he put in his pocket.

"Are you loyal to Oto?" asked Karin, the black garment, her black scowl and the Scythe gave her the looks of a Shinigami. The girl quickly shook her head for no. "good" she twirled her scythe backward before knocking her out with the blunt side.

When suddenly a malevolent chakra exploded behind them. Sasuke was standing, his body covered in black marking.

"The Uchiha let the cursed seal take over" whispered Tayuya. Sasuke was about to kick Tayuya in the head when he was violently kicked off by Naruto who flashed next to his girlfriend.

"Try again and you will join the rest of your clan, scum" said Naruto glaring at the 'survivor'. The chakra felt foul, being near him was making him angry.

"so unyouthful" said Lee still on the ground. Sasuke was in pain since he had crashed on a rock leaving a web of cracks behind. The marking quickly receded back to the seal and fell unconscious.

"Why don't you simply kill him. You know he is a flight risk now. That cursed seal will corrupt him. It's already to late for him" said Tayuya.

"Hey, don't touch Sasuke-kun!" said Ino as she posted herself between the 'avenger' wannabe and the team from Uzu. The three Ninja from Uzu smirked seeing her.

"We don't need to deal with him. Let's see how things turns out. I'll deal with the boy once he turn rogue. We will just wait for him to make his move" said Naruto

"We will not let you kill him!" yelled Sakura making Naruto laugh darkly.

"We won't do anything, he will kill you first" said Naruto "The cursed seal will turn him into a sociopath killer focused on his desire for vengeance. He is already lost"

"Can you do something?" asked Shikamaru, he had learned about the Uzumaki, they were master in Fuinjutsu.

"We could have, but the cursed seal is already infecting him" said Karin "You can try to suppress it, but he will use it eventually"

"Boss, the cursed seal is so badly made, it's a miracle he survived" said a voice behind them, the Genin from Konoha tensed seeing the masked Ninja observing the neck of the unconscious Sasuke before dispelling in shadow ligaments then disappearing.

"Let's go, several teams are heading here, and we have our scroll. No need to stay more than needed" said Naruto as the three + tied-up Kin tsuchi disappeared in a shadow shunshin.

Once they were out of range. Naruto shivered, acting like a villain made him shiver on the back of his head. While Karin snickered and Tayuya was holding her laugh.

"I hate doing the bad guy" said Naruto shivering again

"You are a good actor"

"Ditto"

"I'd rather do the silent guy type"

"Wait…" said Karin "What happened to the ink guy?"

"He got killed by one of Orochimaru summons. Eaten by a snake" said Tayuya, her clone just dispelled.

"That mean…"

"Yep, there was no need to do the dramatic acting" snickered Karin and Naruto was blushing, he had invested a lot in that stupid bad guy acting. It was all for nothing now.

Gaara had finished the first day, so they couldn't keep that much of intels about him, only that he controlled sand and was unstable, very unstable. They quickly arrived at the tower and a pair of Chunin guard let them in.

 _Intermission_

They rested for a whole days and had interrogated Kin, she didn't know anything, she was a cannon fodder for the sound village. Karin wanted to offer her asylum, Tayuya wanted to mark her with a slave seal and Naruto just wanted to sleep since they bothered him with their bickering with the girl.

Today was the preliminary, even with a lot of dead genins, they were still too much to simply move on the third exam. As they stepped in the preliminary chambers, they were surprised to see team 7 minus Sai. Every team were staring at them, Team 1 of Uzu were next to team 8 of Konoha as the Red-eyed Jonin was staring at him, so did the pale eyed Kunoichi. Tayuya glared at the Hyuuga girl making her turn her head away.

"That was awesome!" yelled the Journalist next to the Hokage as three giant screen were showing the best moment during the 5-day survival exam. Naruto and his team were seen multiple time, the sand team was seen one time after the Jinchuriki crushed a team of rain ninja. "We have our favorite for this year Chunin Exam! Team 1 from UZU!"

"yes, yes thank you. We need to proceed now" said Hiruzen as he proceeded to explain the preliminaries.

"I hate Mondays" said Naruto yawning

"You hate all days" said Karin

"You didn't let me have my nap, you were bickering about making the sound kunoichi a slave or a refugee. Even, I need to rest sometimes" complained Naruto.

"Ara ara… You didn't seem to complain when we were making out" smirked Tayuya.

"My alone time with you and my sleeping are two different things, both are very important" said Naruto.

"You probably should listen" said their sensei. The team turned their attention to the coughing Proctor who had just called for the two first fighters. Sasuke versus Yoroi. The match didn't last 5 minutes with Sasuke taking out the older genin with an improvised taijutsu move 'Lion's barrage'.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner" said proctor.

"YEAH! SASUKE-KUN!" yelled two obnoxious Kunoichi.

"pitiful, they swoon on one person when they should be training. The pink girl looks like she is still a first year in the academy and the blonde girl is the same" said Karin

"They won't make it to the third exam" said Naruto, team 8 frowned.

"Why would you say that, Naruto-san?" asked the red-eyed woman, Naruto turned his head toward the woman.

"They still think it's a game" said Naruto as he turned back to the proctor.

"May, Kiba Inuzuka and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto come forward to the ring" said the coughing proctor.

"Ah! I show him who is the Alpha" said Kiba, not knowing who was this Naruto fellow as he jumped over the railing. A second later a black ligament shot off the ground on the opposite side of the ring and Naruto emerged off the shadow. Shikamaru who was laid back was now focused on the fight. "Show off. I'll beat you in one punch punk!"

Naruto looked around as trying to find a spot.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" yelled Kiba angered as Akamaru just barked

"Huh, did you say something…" he said turning his head to the screen and showing Kiba Inuzuka "Kiba-san?"

The action only angered the Inuzuka more making him growl. Kurenaï face palmed, Kiba was easily angered and the masked boy was taking advantage of it. Team 1 was chuckling, while Shino was mumbling something about Kiba being easily angered and Hinata worrying for her teammate.

"Are you both ready?" asked Gekko Hayate. Naruto simply nodded.

"Of course! Let's show him Akamaru!" yelled Kiba as he dropped into his clan taijutsu style.

"Hajime!"

"Ninpo: on all four jutsu!" said Kiba as he dashed toward Naruto like a damn dog.

"Damn, you really are a mutt" said Naruto.

"Grrr…. TSUGA!" yelled Kiba as he started to spin on himself forming a dangerous looking twister. The jutsu was approaching him as he simply lifted his knee which caught Kiba on the face, the attack tossed him above and crashed back to his side of the ring.

Akamaru whining next to his partner, the proctor went to the downed Genin.

"Winner, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" said the Hayate, medic were on the way, they were putting a cervical collar on the boy and quickly were on their way to the infirmary wing. The boy simply walked shunshinned back to his team.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama! What a fantastic match!" said the reporter, the cameraman right next to his face.

"Thanks" was all Naruto said awkwardly. Hiruzen was rubbing the bridge of his nose, he was cursing the council again for allowing this foolishness during the Chunin exam.

C **anon match**

 **Hinata lost to Neji**

 **Sakura and Ino end up in a draw**

 **Tenten is obliterated by Temari**

 **Lee lost to Gaara**

 **Kankuro kill rubberman**

 **Non-canon match.**

 **Shikamaru vs an Kumo nin. Successfully knocked-out Kumo-nin, Shikamaru won.**

 **Choji accidently grope Karui, she win the match after beating the shit out of the Akimichi.**

 **Iwa nin vs Omoi, end up in a draw**

 **Karin kills a Iwa-nin, grand-nephew of the Tsuchikage**

 **Tayuya use a very perverted Genjutsu to Iwa Kunoichi and is disqualified for humiliating the girl in front of everyone.**

"Tch… I should have just done what Karin did" mumbled a displeased Tayuya. Karin was blushing, Tayuya had made the girl moan, scream's Naruto's name and cum in front of everyone. The girl was a quivering mess on the ground. Naruto was holding back a nose bleeding, Tayuya had made him seen everything that happened. Tayuya and her damn perverted Genjutsu. Well, he was not better, he had his own, but they were more interrogation oriented.

The match were over.

* * *

 **First round was**

 **Naruto vs Neji**

 **Kankuro vs Karui**

 **Temari vs Shikamaru**

 **Sasuke vs Gaara**

 **Karin vs winner of match 4**

 **The second round would be**

 **Winner of match 1 vs winner of match 3**

 **Winner of match 2 vs winner of match 4**

 **Winner of match 5 vs winner of match 6**

 **Third round was**

 **Winner of match 6 vs Winner of match 7…**

* * *

"AHH! WE GET IT! CAN WE GO NOW PLEASE?!" yelled Naruto, the explanation was damn long with the proctor always coughing. Many genins nodded, they wanted to go back to the village.

Hiruzen smiled seeing Kushina in him.

On their way to the village, Naruto was startled when a pair of arms wrapped around chest from behind. He looked back and saw Azumi, her mask still on, but could clearly see her violets eyes shining.

"Azumi-chan?"

"Hey, I'm your sensei for the following month" she smiled

"I'm training Karin" said Hayate

"No fair!" pouted Tayuya

"Don't you want to help me train you boyfriend?" smirked Azumi, Tayuya giggled perversely and Naruto sweated a little. When both them went at it, they didn't hold back, he thanked his Uzumaki genes without them, his body would be full of scars now.

Next Chapter - Hell Training, Toad Sage, Council meeting, political alliance, Political marriage, slavery.

 **Update - After some review, i've reread the chapter. Calebos is right. And a note to myself... Don't post your chapter while having a terrible headache due to a cold. lol. Also, what happened during Tayuya match will be seen as a flashback in the next will be further updates later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Do i have to do a disclaimer everytime? I mean, this is a fanfiction, not some money making book right?

Reviews

Guest: There is a civilian council, they just comprised of the elders, Koharu, Homura, Danzo and Hiruzen. That changed when Tsunade came into power, I think. You know what's fun with useless OCs? You can kill them, whenever you want and however you like! (evil laughter in the background)

Pat123: Don't worry dude, this isn't going to end up like that. There might be a scene where Hinata will be doing it with Naruto, but it won't focus on that pairing. And there is no NarutoxSakura.

Calebros: Well... I can't really change it now can i? I think there was a rule during the Chunin exam, 'the match end when i say it' or something like that. It's only a emphasizes to that. Like Neji being stopped by several jonin from the killing blow. You don't like it, that's fine.

Beastyd22: No, I'm not giving up. Why it take long, is because. I'm looking for a beta and rereading the it. Changing stuff, lines, things.

Xhope14X: Really? wow, thanks.

Big Inferno: Temari? I have no plan for her, i can't just give all girls to Naruto can i?

I have a special long chapter planned, like a summary of things. All important fight and side missions will be depicted during a briefing after the Chunin exam to the council. The fight between the Iwa Kunoichi and Tayuya will start from the beginning to the end. As will be for Karin, Naruto fight will be only mentioned since he finished kiba in one shot. Azumi mission, infiltration of Iwa by one of Naruto's cousins who ended up in the shadows. Either that or i update chapter 3 to be longer and more complete.

* * *

No lemon depicted, just mentioned. Warning just in case.

Chapter 4:

It's been 2 weeks since the end of the preliminary and he was trained by Azumi in Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, strength, speed and focus training. Tayuya was there to disrupt him, Genjutsu, kunaï, Shuriken and shadow ninjutsu. Karin was taking a break for the day, she would return training tomorrow. For now, she enjoyed seeing Naruto dodge the projectiles.

It was hell as he evaded another Kunaï as he spared with Azumi in Kenjutsu, she used a special clone, the original would hide somewhere, preferably a tree and would control doll, imitating a clone. It was one of the many Namikaze branch techniques. Puppet clone jutsu. They were different from the puppeteers in Suna, since they didn't need Chakra strings, you projected your consciousness to a doll. It was a good training jutsu, it could be used for espionage, but it was limited by the range of projection.

His head shifted on the right, the Shuriken missed his head by an inch. The two sword were clashing, Azumi's puppet clone didn't offer any opening. She used the Twin-blade style, two Tanto in reverse grip, it was a fearsome Kenjutsu form with fast and precise strikes on joints and arteries.

Naruto had cuts all over his body, but his genes worked already, closing the bleeding wounds and debilitating cuts to his joints. It still hurt like hell thought. He was sweating a lot as he feinted on going left, using one of the misty blade feints. The misty blade was an old form of Kenjutsu which originated from Water country. In a time where Uzushio and Kiri were neutral and traded each other, it was before the first ninja war. It needed a good water affinity to use since you could form a water blade that could cut steel. The feint worked as Doll Azumi tried to parry it, he kicked the doll leg, making it stumbled and with a quick slash on the neck, the doll's head rolled on the ground. Naruto ducked as it evaded a volley of shuriken from Tayuya.

"Good! You are learning. You even switched form during the fight" said Azumi as she exited her hiding place.

A tiger cub puffed into existence next to them, the small tiger purred seeing Naruto as it jumped into his arms. Naruto ruffled the cub's head earning purr from it.

"Naruto-Nii-chan, Hanzo-dono, send you, your new orders" said the tiger cub

"Thank you, Suyen" he said pulling a small piece of dried meat to the cub who caught it before puffing out. He read the content of the scroll. Things weren't good.

"What are Hanzo-sama's orders?"

"Green light to eliminate Gaara, they also ordered to capture Temari and Kankuro. They need a leverage for negotiations with the sand village. The Yondaime Kazekage is dead, scouts found his and his guards corpses near the border. Kin is to be enslaved since she is a spoil of war… I'm sorry Karin"

"it's alright…" she said dejectedly. She didn't like slavery, but it was a common practice in the Ninja world. Both her and Kin became good friend and she wanted her to join New-Uzushio.

"There is also a chance Konoha's council will try something like marriage contracts"

"Like hell I am! I won't marry these useless fangirls" said Naruto

"There is also that Hyuuga girl…"

"What about her?" said Naruto, if his memory was right, the girl's name was Hinata.

"She was sealed off, and will probably be thrown out of the Hyuuga clan and be offered a slave"

"I'm going to free her, she isn't even involved in all of this mess. Stupid stick-up in ass elders"

"Then what? Marry her? I don't mind having a maid in the house" said Tayuya "Besides, I know she hide shockers under that coat" 'probably is submissive too' thought Tayuya as a nosebleed ran off her nose.

"If she want to, then fine, but I'm not going to force her. I'll offer her a chance to start anew to our village" said Naruto

"Eh… Maybe, with you, both clan could be reformed to enter the new era, instead of believing in old outdated traditions. I'll finally be able to pursuit the man I learned to love" she said eyeing Naruto. The boy was oblivious of course, since he saw her as big sister. But, she planned to open his eyes in a way or another and Tayuya would help her catch his attention. Of course, her previous husband death was hard on her, but it was a forced marriage like most Namikaze's women were forced to. She learned to love him, but it wasn't enough to start a family with him. Her eyes were set on a younger male.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze-san?" said an ANBU who just entered the training ground.

"Yes?"

"The Hokage has asked you to come meet him"

"Eh?" he didn't like the idea of being near that old man. The way he would stare at him was way to familiar. "Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"We will follow him, will it bother him?"

"No, you are free to come" said the ANBU disappearing in a shunshin. Azumi activated her beacon seal and Hayate instantly came in.

"What's happening?" asked Hayate a hand on his Katana, ready to unleash on enemy shinobi.

"Naruto was called for a meeting with the Hokage"

"This isn't good. He will probably try to sway you in staying in Konoha"

"And?" said Naruto "I already have a home, a family, friends. I don't need a corrupted village that will lick my boots because of who my parents were"

"Well, let's pay the Sandaime a visit then" smiled Hayate patting the young boy head. Naruto grumbled as he readjusted his bandana.

Meeting with the Hokage's council.

Naruto and his team stood before a grouping of old goats and smirking women. He wondered why thought, he still had his face hidden and didn't plan on taking his facemask off to please this village's Kage.

"Namikaze-sama" said a female councillor. The three Namikaze remained silent and eyed the council woman.

"You will remain silent, Hotaru-san" said Hiruzen as he directed his eyes toward the Genin with blue eyes. "I wish to speak to Naruto-san"

"What do you wish to speak to me, Hokage-sama?" said the masked boy

"Well, I wish to speak about you belonging to Konoha"

"I belong to Uzushio with my family, Hokage-sama"

"You used to live here"

"Cursed and abused by adults who couldn't see the difference between the jailer and the prisoner" smirked Naruto under his mask, but the Sandaime could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. He had some of Kushina in him.

"It was a simple misjudgment" said a civilian Councillor

"Mototada, next time, you will be beheaded if you speak without my consent" said Hirzuen in a dangerous tone. The civilians gulped

"You don't need me, you need the beast" said Naruto, Danzo eyed the boy.

"Is it really gone?" asked a Ninja head clan

"Gone? No, it's trapped inside an Uzumaki mask. You wish for the beast, my grandfather will bring it to you, next week" said Naruto.

"You would willingly give us the weapon?" asked Danzo

"They are malevolent beast, if you wish to try to control them, feel free to do so. We don't need primordial beast to show our strengths" said the Namikaze-Uzumaki heir

"Bold words coming from a dead clan" smirked Danzo

"Danzo…" warned Hiruzen

"And that's come from a relic living in the past" muttered Naruto loud enough for him to hear. Danzo scowled, Hiruzen tried to hold his laugh but failed, along with a good bunch of Ninja head clans.

"I've been meaning to ask" said Tayuya suddenly "Why did you disqualify me?"

"You showed that you had no control over yourself when fighting and you also don't know how to restrain yourself when the proctor ordered you to undo the Genjutsu, three times. Unfitting of a Chunin"

"Oh… I didn't remember being told that" said Tayuya looking away. Naruto and Karin looked at her like she had grown a second head. Hayate just sweat dropped…

Flash back no jutsu ( _ **MENTIONNED LEMON**_ )

 _"_ _Genjutsu: Pleasure Heaven" said Tayuya as her Genjutsu successfully trapped the Iwa Kunoichi. She had been bad mouthing her team since the big nosed Genin death. Right now, her eyes were glazed as seeing nothing but darkness, soon her vision was filled with a room, a big room from a castle, a large bed, red velvet sheets, falling petals of flowers, candles all-around and a soft and slow music on the background._

 _The Genin first reflex was to look confused but soon her senses were invaded by arousal, she began to pant loudly and had a rosy tint on her cheeks. She felt a pair of arms around her neck, she looked behind and she was met with the most gorgeous blue ocean eyes, wild sun-kissed hairs, he looked like the Yondaime Hokage, the scorn of Iwa… no the yellow thunder god of Konoha._

 _"_ _Hello… My name's Namikaze Naruto…" said the boy_

 _"_ _Namikaze-sama" she said enjoying the warm feeling of his embrace._

 _Outside of the Genjutsu._

 _"_ _That's enough, you won the fight" said Hayate Gekko._

 _But Tayuya didn't hear him, she was too focused on the Genjutsu to notice anything outside._

 _"_ _What did she mean by Namikaze-sama?" asked Ino_

 _Kurenaï was intrigued, her Genjutsu were all meant to paralyze or induce fear, not this… Suddenly the girl moaned earning several blush from the spectator and a scowl to the various Jonin, including the Hokage._

 _In the Genjutsu._

 _"_ _Call me, Erin-san" said the Iwa Kunoichi as both of them were on the bed, red sheet covering them._

 _"_ _Erin-chan… Its time I show a thing or two from my village" he said with a smirk earning a heavier blush from the kunoichi._

 _Outside of the Genjutsu…_

 _"_ _Second warning" said Hayate and yet again, Tayuya was busy playing in her Genjutsu, she giggled perversely, Naruto who was seeing everything at first scowled then froze then blushed._

 _"_ _what is she doing?" whispered Karin_

 _"_ _She is using me as some kind of seducing macho and the girl is losing it, she isn't resisting at all" he whispered back._

 _"_ _Details!" she whispered. Not knowing that a certain bluenette and red-eyed Kunoichi were listening to them._

 _"_ _Well… She introduced me to her, nothing important, just to make her forget that she was in a Genjutsu. Setting a mood in a big room, with a big bed in red velvet sheet, with falling petals, candles and a soft music playing in the background. The moan you heard, was when my doppelganger in the Genjutsu claimed her first kiss and…"_

 _"_ _AHhhhhnnn" yelled the Iwa Kunoichi, Naruto who was busy talking to Karin now stared back at the scene and his head turned red._

 _"_ _What the hell Tayuya!" he whispered, right now… Genjutsu Naruto was experiencing something the real Naruto hasn't yet._

 _"_ _Yes! Namikaze-sama! Save me from the little big nosed mean Tsuchikage" yelled the Kunoichi_

 _"_ _What the fuck is going on" yelled a Genin from Iwa_

 _"_ _she is trapped in a Genjutsu" said the sensei of the Iwa team._

 _"_ _What's going on now?" asked Karin_

 _"_ _Well… Genjutsu me is doing an horizontal manoeuvre with the Kunoichi…" he said blushing_

 _"_ _Name the position, I've done the seduction class" said Karin annoyed with his vague details_

 _"_ _Leapfrog, downward dog, concubine and honeymoon" he whispered blushing, Karin mind literally exploded hearing these, she could totally imagine now. Kurenaï had a thoughtful look on her face, Hinata who had done the seduction class in Konoha didn't know what he was talking about._

 _"_ _ANNHHH!" Screamed the Kunoichi before falling to the ground on her back, her eyes rolled back, a trail of saliva running from her mouth and she was twitching on the ground mumbling 'Namikaze-sama…' over and over and over…_

 _"_ _Yes!" yelled Tayuya as she just finished destroying the mind of the Kunoichi._

 _"_ _And that's three. Tayuya is disqualified" said Hayate who had enough of this. Sarutobi had an impassive face. Many of the Genin were blushing, Gaara included._

 _"_ _What? That's fucking unfair!" yelled Tayuya_

 _"_ _I'm the proctor, my rules" said Hayate dismissing the girl. She stumped her ground, angry as she went upstairs cursing the damn coughing bastard._

End Flashback

"Will that be all Hokage-sama? We are kind of hungry from the training" said Naruto as his stomach started to grumbled at this very moment.

"One last thing, we would like to strengthen the alliance between Uzushio and Konoha" said Hiashi

"As the Heir of both Uzumaki and Namikaze… I'm all ears, Hyuuga-sama" said Naruto. It was the protocol for heirs when head of clan were offering the hands of their daughters. Old traditions… that shouldn't be used today. Hiashi stoic face smirked.

"I offer my daughter Hinata, formerly Hyuuga" said Hiashi

"Formerly Hyuuga?" said several people in the meeting.

"As a slave to Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto" several gasp were heard from everyone in the room. The door opened and the bluenette looked like she had cried all day. Next to her was Kurenaï who glared at Hiashi who brushed it off.

"Naruto-sama" said Hinata as she bowed next to him, the seals on her forehead glowed and soon a swirls was formed. Despise it being hidden by a cloth, he could feel it since it was linked to his chakra signature… somehow. That was a bastardized slave seal. Undoing it would take times. Naruto inwardly sighed.

"Stand up, Hinata-san"

"Yes, master" was all she said, bottling her emotions and showing a stoic face.

"Let's go" was all Naruto said, the Uzu-nin were out of the room, followed by a emotionless Hinata and a scowling Kurenaï.

Once, they were outside of the building, Naruto stopped and pulled Hinata closer, she didn't resist at all, she closed her eyes, scared of what he would be doing to her. He simply lifted the cloth hiding her forehead. Her face heated up when she felt his hand on her forehead.

"Hmm… This is a bastardized slave seals… It won't be easy to take it off, but it's feasible" mumbled Naruto. Hinata said nothing.

"So, is there a chance to free her?" asked Karin

"Yes, I can free her. But I cannot do it here. We will have to wait at the end of the Chunin exam to do it" said Naruto.

"Why can't you do it now?" asked Kurenaï

"Eh… you were following us?" she nodded "Well, it simple. The process to take out seals is easy. But it incredibly hard to do it with bastardized or badly written seals. It's feasible but hard. I will need her to be on my compound sealing room, where I won't be disturbed for a good 24 hours"

"That long?"

"With seals… yes. A good seal is easily applied and erased. A bastardized seals is just as hard as erasing a cursed seal"

"You can erase cursed seals?"

"We are Uzumaki, seals are our specialty" said Karin

"A good friend of mine has a cursed seal and I would be grateful if you could take it off from her"

Naruto stared at the red-eyed Jonin. Tayuya nudged him on the ribs and Karin just put a hand on his shoulder, telling him to do it.

"Alright, I will help her, but after the chunin exam"

"Thank you and I have a request"

"Ask away"

"Please take care of her, she hasn't anyone except me"

"Don't worry Kurenaï-san, nothing will happen to Hinata"

"Bite me, Hinata-san" asked Karin

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that" said Hinata as she started to cough blood.

"I have a special healing ability, just bite me and you will be back in full health" Hinata tried to protest

"Just do it Hinata" ordered Naruto, Hinata looked at him and nodded, she proceeded to bite on Karin, she bite hard. Karin gasped feeling the sharp pain, Hinata colors started to return, Karin lost her strength, Naruto caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Well, that's one thing over" said Hayate disappearing in a shadow shunshin.

"Thank you, Karin-sama" said Hinata bowing

"Just Karin alright" said a weakened Karin who was on Naruto in a piggyback ride. 'Wow, she sustained a huge amount of damage, how was she able to stand and walk' thought the redhead medic.

"Alright, huge-tits is fine, now let's go eat" said Tayuya.

The group of 5 people went to one of the 3 stars restaurant serving dumpling, rice balls and Dango. Kurenaï was going to see Anko and tell her the good news. That night would be one to remember with Anko telling everyone that she would ride, suck and be Naruto's sex slave if he got her rid of that mark on her neck.

Right now, there was an old pervert on the rooftop observing Naruto, he had come back from his hunt to find Naruto. Only to receive a letter from Sandaime telling him that Naruto was alive and in Konoha under the banner of the village of eddy's.

'So, it is true? It wasn't a rumor…' he thought. He needed to think of a way to snatch the boy away from these people. Naruto's place was in Konoha not some dead village. It was with a determination that he shunshinned out of the area, not seeing the shadow disappearing behind a water tank. The Black Agent would report to the elder on his finding on the toad sennin, the kid kidnapper.

* * *

Short Omake: Orochimaru vs team 7

Orochimaru had just finished with what he came here for. The Uchiha had his mark, the cursed heaven seal mark. The pink Genin would probably die eaten by animals.

"Konoha really lowered their standards" he thought aloud as he snickered. He was surprised that the other boy wasn't there. Then a large snake came to slithering his way toward him.

"It's done… Orochimaru-sama… Thank you for the meal" said the Snake puffing out of the area.

Orochimaru had an angry scowl on his face…. It seems, it wasn't only Konoha who had lowered their standards, even Root had lowered theirs. Any rookie agent from his time would easily get out of a snake summon.

He quickly left the scene, not sensing the shadow clones of Tayuya.

Next Chapter: Pre-emptive strike and finals.

One last note: IS THERE A BETA SOMEWHERE HERE?! YOU GET TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE ANYONE!


End file.
